1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a female connector receiving a male connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called notebook personal computer includes a universal serial bus (USB) connector. The tip end of the USB connector is exposed in an opening defined in the sidewall of the enclosure. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-345464 discloses a notebook personal computer including a guiding surface for a USB plug in FIG. 4. The guiding surface is defined in a depression formed in the sidewall at a position adjacent to the upper end of the opening.
The depression helps the user of the notebook personal computer locate the opening. However, because the tip end of the USB connector is located in the opening, the user cannot see the USB connector itself. Without looking into the opening, the user possibly inserts a USB plug offset from the USB connector.